American Love
by Lovy-San
Summary: Après une soirée arrosée, Izuna, un des fils de la grande famille bourgeoise Uchiwa apprend une bien étrange nouvelle qui pourrais bouleverser toute sa vie... /OOC/UA/Lemon/Romance/Drame
1. Chapitre 1

**Americain Love**

**Prologue**

**Auteur**** : **Lovy-San (Alias, Moi ^^)

**Genre**** : **OOC, UA, Yaoi, lemon & lime

**Disclaimer**** : **Malgré plein de revendications, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (je les ai juste loués le temps de la fiction :D)

* * *

_Encore une soirée de plus à sourire comme un focus..._ pensait Izuna en prenant une coupe de champagne sur le buffet. Autour de lui, les gens parlaient en buvant ou en grignotant les toasts proposés par les serveurs en contemplant les nouveaux locaux de l'entreprise Uchiwa remise à neuf.

_Je n'ai rien à faire ici... et si je me barrais en douce ? _Songeait le jeune homme en lorgnant sur la porte d'entrée que la foule de gens séparait de lui. Décidé, il reposa la coupe de champagne et s'apprêta à partir quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

Irrité d'être retenu, il se tourna vers son frère ainé en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ouiiiiii ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix trainant qui laissait trahir son irritation.

Je sais que les cérémonies n'ont jamais été ton truc Izuna, mais tu aurais au moins pu t'habiller correctement.

- C'est toi le futur patron, pas moi. Alors lâche-moi la grappe, okay ?

- Si Père te voyait comme ça... On ne vient pas en jean et baskets dans une cérémonie d'ouverture !

- C'est toi le fils prodige, laisses-moi tranquille. On ne se ressemble pas, ils ne savent pas que je suis ton frère alors ça va ! Et laisse Père à sa place ! Je suis sur que là d'où il est il en a marre que tu me fasse chier !

L'aîné soupira, visiblement agacé.

- Ce serait bien que tu grandisses un peu.

- Je suis grand.

- Alors prouves-le ! Comporte-toi comme le jeune avocat que tu es !

- A tes ordres, répliqua le jeune en s'emparant de sa veste en cuir qu'il avait laissé nonchalamment sur une chaise au hasard.

Son frère Madara le regardait, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire.

- Comme je suis un grand garçon, je rentre tout seul. Ciao ! Lança Izuna en quittant l'assemblé.

Sous le regard incrédule de son frère, il se fraya discrètement un chemin dans la foule et réussi à partir incognito.

- Me soule cette grande gueule, râla-t-il en lorgnant les taxis garés dans la grande avenue.

Bien sur, il avait la possibilité de prendre la limousine familiale mais tant qu'à faire emmerder le monde, il préférait le faire jusqu'au bout. Il grimpa donc dans le taxis le plus cher qu'il trouva, laissant la note à régler au compte de sa mère.

* * *

Le taxis le déposa devant la portail de la grand demeure familiale où il logeait exceptionnellement. Les mains dans les poches, il remonta la grande allée, constatant que les fenêtres du premier étage de la maison bourgeoise étaient encore allumées malgré l'heure tardive.

- Héhé la vieille a du perdre sa bouillotte, ricana le jeune en s'approchant de l'entrée.

Immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit et un serviteur s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre.

- Monsieur c'est urgent, vous devez venir.

Perdant tout de suite sa bonne humeur, Izuna s'empressa de faire parler l'employé.

- Madame vous convoque tout de suite. Elle semble quelque peu irritée...

- Ah. Bon..., répondit le jeune.

Ce n'était inhabituel que sa mère demande à le voir en urgence. Ce qui l'ennuyait, c'est que généralement il était convoqué pour des bêtises qu'il faisait. Or, il n'avait rien fait de mal pour le moment et il était impossible qu'elle soit déjà au courant pour la note salée du taxi...

Avec méfiance, il entra dans la grande demeure élégante trop silencieuse à son goût. Cependant, il traversa le grand salon avec assurance, se dirigeant à grand pas vers le petit salon privé adjacent. Derrière la porte, il entendait clairement la voix de sa mère et, curieusement, une voix d'homme qui discutaient. Étrangement, la voix d'homme n'était pas très grâve et l'intonation claire montrait que c'était un jeune homme qui s'adressait à sa mère.

Qu'est-ce... ? Ils parlent en anglais ? Oh la grosse bourde... se dit Izuna qui n'avait jamais montré un interet particulier à la langue anglaise.

Il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Après une grande inspiration, il ouvrit la porte et entra comme si de rien n'était. Les deux interlocuteurs interrompirent leur conversation et le regardèrent s'assoir sur un des fauteuils moelleux de la petite salle.

Fière, droite et pourant glaciale, sa mère, fidèle à elle même le fusillait du regard. Mais ce qui préoccupait surtout Izuna était le jeune homme assit face à sa mère. Les jambes croisée et assit en position décontractée, il semblait faire abstraction de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Les cheveux argentés plaqués en arrière, il avait une paire de lunette de soleil relevées sur le front, et un sourire presque moqueur renforcé par l'éclat amusé de ses yeux couleur améthystes. Son style vestimentaire était relativement simple ; chaussures en cuir, pantalon noir, chemise blanche à moitié déboutonnée et une fine chaine en or autour du cou.

Izuna se retient d'éclater de rire. Le personnage lui faisait à un mafieux américain dans les films qu'il avait pu voir. Pourtant, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part...

Il ne manque plus que le révolver à la taille, rit intérieurement le jeune garçon.

Sa mère toussota et prit la parole, gardant le dos droit.

- Izuna, le monsieur que voici prétend te connaître... je lui ai bien dis qu'il s'agissait d'une méprise mais il ne semble pas le croire... expliqua-t-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un regard méprisant à leur invité.

- Eh bien... je ne sais que dire...

Sans attendre son tour, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés prit la parole à son tour.

- So, do you remerber me ? Hey, darling, I'm Hidan.

Les yeux écarquillés, la mère planta un regard grave lourd de sous-entendu dans les yeux de son fils.

Réaction totalement naturelle, Izuna ne répondit rien. Si sa mère connaissait ses penchants sexuels, elle le fixant comme il avait besoin de croire que c'était une blague. Izuna ne leur avait jamais présentait de partenaires et le pire dans cette situation, c'était que lui-même n'avait aucune idée de qui était cet homme face à lui qui l'appelait "chéri".

- Hem... so... who are you ? demanda-t-il, un peu confus. What do you... search... here ? tenta-t-il de demander, totalement conscient de la limite de son anglais.

Un sourire aux lèvres, l'invité sortit un papier de sa poche, le déplia et le posa sur la table, face à Izuna. Pensant qu'il s'agissait là d'un gigolo prétentieux, la mère du jeune homme s'empressa de prendre le papier.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait le papier, son visage blêmit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda lentement le jeune brun qui ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait.

- Un... contrat de mariage... répondit la vieille femme, ses yeux paniqués cherchant à savoir s'il s'agissait d'un plaisanterie.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Izuna en lui prenant le papier des mains.

Il lut et relut le document plusieurs fois. Tout était authentique, sa signature, le cachet de la mairie... Un contrat de mariage...

Il ne se souvenait pas du tout avoir passé un quelconque contrat. Et encore moins avec cet homme. Pourtant, sa signature, la signature officielle et le texte étaient authentiques... Et il s'y connaissait, en tant que futur avocat.

_Je vais me faire tuer... _pensa Izuna en se mordant la lèvre.

Assit toujours avec son sourire aux lèvres, l'américain planta ses yeux dans celui qui était devenu son époux. Il semblait plutôt amusé de la situation tandis que la mère d'Izuna était au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Si la nouvelle se répandait que le fils du leadeur de la première entreprise internationale avait épousé un homme, et qui de plus est un parfait inconnu, si on y ajoutait la situation plus que stupide qui avait fait qu'ils soient unis, le nom des Uchiwa serait salis et l'honneur de la grande famille en prendrait un sacré coup.

Izuna commençait à se sentir mal. La façon dont sa mère le regardait, on aurait dit qu'elle se retenait d'étrangler sur place cet enfant qui n'apportait que du malheur depuis sa naissance.

Le jeune brun ferme un instant les yeux et déglutit nerveusement. Les ennuis allaient commencer...

* * *

Bon, encore une nouvelle fiction (va falloir que je me calme là j'en écrit trop en même temps x.x)

Quelles sont vos impressions ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**American Love**

**Chapitre 2**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon&Lime, Drame et Romance

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur : **J'ai mis un peu de temps à poster ce petit bijoux, mais le voila, en bonne santé !

* * *

La réunion familiale semblait éternelle... Sa mère et son frère avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. En ce moment-là, Izuna aurait voulut disparaître à tout jamais de la surface de la terre.

- Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ! Alors que ton frère reprend la succession de l'entreprise, tu te maries avec ce gigolo américain ! Et en étant ivre en plus ? As-tu seulement pensée aux conséquence ? Bien sur que non ! C'est ton plaisir depuis tout petit de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ton frère ! Prends exemple sur lui ! Il est marié avec une grande dame, il a fondé une famille !

- Et quelle famille ! Railla le jeune homme en défiant Madara du regard.

- C'est de ta faute s'il en est ainsi ! Hurla la mère, visiblement à bout de nerf. Ton père a passé les 22 dernières années de sa vie à réparer toutes tes conneries ! Tout allait bien et voila que tu fous tout en l'air ?

- T'exagères pas un peu là ? Répliqua Izuna.

- Et ne me répond pas ! Tu n'es qu'un sale ingrat, je n'ai jamais réussi à faire quelque chose de bien de toi !

- Sa c'est parce que dès que je suis né tu as décidé que je n'était pas digne de faire parti de la famille ! Si Père ne s'était pas tapé sa maîtresse je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui et tu n'aurais pas besoin de me crier dessus !

- Stop ! Intervint Madara, jugeant que la situation allait trop s'envenimer. Je t'en prie Izu, laisses-nous pour ce soir. Mère est fatiguée...

Le jeune brun ravala un chapelet de juron et quitta le bureau en claquant la porte. Évidement que tout était de sa faute ! Il était dénigré et mis à l'écart depuis tout petit. Même lorqsu'il ne faisait rien de mal s'il arrivait quelque chose c'était de sa faute. Il était le défouloir de cette famille.

Sa soirée était définitivement pourrie. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Remontant le long couloir de l'aile du manoir réservé aux chambres, il s'aperçut que l'américain l'attendait, adossé devant sa porte en fumant, un sac de voyage posé à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? Lança-t-il agacé.

L'argenté répondit quelque chose en anglais mais, voyant l'air d'incompréhension totale du brun, il éclata de rire.

- Le type en costard ne m'as pas donné de chambre pour cette nuit, alors je dors avec toi, répondit-il cette fois-ci en japonais.

- Le type en costard...Ah le majordome... Ouais ok si tu veux...

Au point où il en était, il se disait qu'il avait bien envie d'être cajolé un peu maintenant... Il entra dans sa chambre et commença à se déshabiller, comme si de rien n'était.

Hidan entra donc et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il savait parfaitement que la situation ne devait pas être très agréable pour Izuna mais depuis qu'il avait reçut le papier du contrat de mariage, la curiosité l'avait envahit. Il avait vraiment envie de connaître cet "époux" étranger, qui ne parlait pas sa langue.

- Hey, how are you ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh... not much fine...

"Pas beaucoup bien ?". Avec un léger sourire en coin, l'argenté se décida à parler en français, avec un léger accent américain.

- Ta phrase ne veut dire rien, rit-il.

- Toi non plus je te signale... on dit "rien dire"...

- Tu as compris quand même, objecta l'autre.

- Mouais... mais dis moi... on se connais pas trop, parle-moi de toi...

_Tant qu'à faire, autant que j'en sache un peu sur lui_, se dit Izuna. La procédure de divorce risquait d'être longue, alors autant qu'ils se connaissent un minimum, après tout.

- So, I was born in...

- Oh ! In frensh please ! L'interrompit Izuna en levant les mains en l'air.

Pendant qu'Hidan choisissait ses mots, Izuna en profita pour quitter son t-shirt et s'allongea sur le dos sur son lit.

- Je suis né sous X dans un hôpital. On m'a placé dans un orphelinat français/anglais et quand je suis devenu majeur j'avais pas envie de travailler. Alors j'ai fait les trottoirs.

- Tu gère bien le français en tout cas.

- On m'as appris le français, l'anglais et l'espagnol à l'orphelinat. Après je suis venu en France il y a deux mois pour chercher ma mère biologique mais à la place je suis tombé sur toi. On a bien déconné ce soir là.

- Pour merder, ça c'est sur... on a vraiment merdé...

Hidan ne répondit pas. Pour lui, être marié avec un français était un bon moyen pour obtenir la nationalité et pouvoir continuer ses recherches sur sa famille apparemment d'origine française. Et puis, être marié avec un homme ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, le jeune brun était loin d'être laid et il se souvenait bien de la fougue qu'il avait autant dans les ébats que dans la vie courante.

Attendant que l'autre prenne la parole, il s'installa comme chez lui, posant ses affaires dans la commode de son hôte. Comme Izuna ne lui disait rien, il ne devait pas le déranger...

Voyant qu'il ne parla pas, il l'interrogea à son tour.

- Ben comme toi je ne connais pas mère. Mon père avait une maîtresse et je suis né d'elle. Je ne l'ai jamais connue. La vielle chouette que tu as vu est juste la pour faire jolie. C'était l'épouse officielle de mon père et la mère de mon frère. Elle ne m'a jamais accepté et a toujours rejeté les tort de Madara sur moi. Mon père est mort l'année dernière d'un cancer. Marlgré tout, c'était un père vraiment à l'écoute, il m'a toujours mis au même rang que mon frère, il nous aimait sans distinction...

- Je vois... ça a du être dur pour toi de grandir dans ce climat.

- Quand on te considère longtemps comme un voyou, tu finis par en devenir un... La vieille pétait vraiment des câbles à cause de moi mais mon père n'a jamais rien dit. Il n'a jamais changé d'attitude envers moi. Je pense que c'est lui qui me comprenait le mieux. Depuis sa mort, le seul lien que j'ai avec ma famille c'est...

Il se tût un instant. Etait-il vraiment obligé de tout dire ? Après tout, il ne mentait qu'à moitié...

- ... mon petit neveu Sasuke. Il compte énormément pour moi.

- Vraiment ?

- Je sais... que je n'aurais jamais d'enfants. Alors je le gâtes à mort, rit-il. Madara me le reproche souvent mais j'adore ce gosse. Et je suis celui qui s'en occupe le mieux.

Hidan haussa un sourcil. "Celui qui s'en occupe le mieux ?". Comment pouvait-il dire ça, il n'était pas son père, il ne pouvait donc pas comparer... Cette famille était si étrange que ça ?

_Peut-être qu'il dit ça par apport à l'éducation lourde que le gosse doit avoir... _

- How hold are you ?

- J'ai 23 ans et j'ai dix ans d'écart avec mon frère. Et toi ?

Ainsi même si il comprenait l'anglais il préférait parler français ? Hidan eut un léger sourire. Ce jeune brun était vraiment adorable.

- I have twenty-seven.

- Ah... tu les fais pas du tout...

- More young maybe ? Sourit Hidan.

- More vieux plutôt, ricana Izuna pour l'embeter.

L'argenté partit d'un rire franc et vint se coucher auprès de lui. Izuna frémit quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les améthystes du regard de son nouveau conjoint.

- Would you...

- Oh in frensh please !

- Rho... ça te dirais qu'on reste un moment mariés ? J'ai besoin de rester ici pour faire mes recherches...

- Tu veux la nationalité aussi non ?

- J'aimerais bien oui.

- On va rester 5 ans ensemble ? On risque de se faire tuer par la vieille bien avant alors...

- On verra bien, sourit Hidan. Tu vis ici ?

D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, la décoration de la chambre était beaucoup trop sobre, il ne devait donc pas y loger souvent...

- J'habite dans le sud. Genre trèèèès loin d'ici. Trop loin pour qu'on vienne m'emmerder. En tant que jeune avocat, j'aime bien me sentir libre... Mais je reste ici cette semaine. Pour les 9 ans de mariage de mon frère. Et pour l'anniversaire des 7 ans du petit.

- Ton frère s'est marié à 24 ans ?

- Oui. Ma mère est trop traditionelle, elle l'a poussé à se marier avec une fille de bonne situation. Maya. Elle le déteste mais au moins pour la forme, ils font un jolis couple.

Vraiment, tout cela surprenait le jeune américain. Il avait atteri dans une famille très étrange où l'on mariait les enfants à 24 ans et où ils étaient père à... quel âge avait le garçon ? Sept ans ? Père à 26 ans. Si effectivement la mère détestait le père, l'enfant devait être là uniquement pour la forme aussi... Hidan commançait à comprendre l'attachement d'Izuna vis-à-vis de son petit neveu... Il devait se voir au même âge...

- T'as toujours voulus devenir avocat ?

Izuna leva un sourcil. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question...

-Ma "mère" m'a forcé à faire des études de droit. Au début j'en avait rien à faire, puis ça m'a plus après... Je trouvais que défendre les gens était plus constructif que de reprendre une grande firme délocalisée qui fait travailler des enfants pauvres dans des conditions misérables...

- Jolie vision...

D'après ce qu'il entendait, et surtout ce qu'il comprenait, le jeune homme avait eu une vie toute tracée. Pour sa famille, il devait y avoir des castes aussi dans les métiers...

Hidan, lui, n'avait jamais connu sa famille. Pourtant, en fonction de la vie des autres, il avait essayé d'imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si sa mère ne l'avait pas abandonné à sa naissance... Il aurait peut-être été dans une pauvre famille, mais élevé dans l'amour d'une mère aimante... Ou peut-être une famille moyenne ? Ou encore une situation comme celle de son nouvel époux...

La voix calme et ensommeillée de ce dernier vint rompre le silence.

- Et toi ? Pour ta... carrière ?

- Ben c'est moyen simple de gagner de l'argent. Je suis un peu feignant, je me vois pas du tout bosser dans un bureau... et encore moins dans un cabinet d'avocat...

- Mais pourquoi la prostitution ?

- Parce qu'à Los Angeles, la clientèle afflue. Et puis, il y a tellement de prostituées que ça fait de la concurrence. Donc c'est pas mal payé et je choisissais moi-même mes clients...

Pour Izuna, c'est plutôt compréhensible. Il avait souvent cotoyé le milieux des escort pour des affaires, et surtout parce qu'il avait envie d'un peu de compagnie des fois... Mais il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait prendre plaisir à vendre son corps... Il trouvait ça... dégradant...

En se redressant, il finit de se déshabiller, restant uniquement en boxer sur lit, toujours allongé à regarder le plafond, ignorant le regard de l'homme qui se promenait sur son corps.

- En tout cas, n'essaie pas de faire ça ici. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à ces histoires. Déjà que le vielle chouette m'a à l'œil...

- Et comment je paye pour mes besoins ?

- Bah je te fournirais... Tu viendra chez moi... de toute façon, pour que t'ai la nationalité, on doit vivre ensemble pendant 5 ans... Par contre t'as interêt à bien cuisiner...

Un sourire étendit les lèvres fines de l'argenté.

- Je cuisine pas du, darling...

- Vive le bonheur conjugal, répondit Izuna en souriant aussi.

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent. Il était vraiment fatigué, la confrontation avec Mad et le bique l'avait vraiment épuisé. Comme quoi, être prit pour un défouloir pouvait être très lourd...

- Do you want to sleep ? Demanda la voix douce de l'argenté.

- Hm... répondit doucement le jeune homme en se tournant sur le côté.

- So, good nitgh.

Il entendit encore un peu de remue-ménage le temps que son jeune époux s'installe. Pis il y eut le déclic de la lumière éteinte, le glissement d'un corps sous les draps, le frottement d'un torse chaud contre son dos et une couverture le recouvrir doucement...

L'instant d'après, le silence régnait dans la pièce alors que les deux hommes dormaient paisiblement. Comme si deux monde opposés parvenaient, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une nuit, à trouver la paix et une étrange communion...

* * *

Voila... comment vous l'avez trouvé ?

Bon je sais, la partie exposition n'est pas superbe, mais l'action arrive après, promit ;)

Bisous !

Lovy~


End file.
